Transcrições/Voo ao Infinito
:Cheerilee: Hoje, nós temos especiais com um anúncio muito especial! Pôneis, deem as boas-vindas à líder dos Jogos de Equestria, a Srta. Harshwhinny! :Srta. Harshwhinny: Muito obrigada. Bom, imagino que vocês já conheçam os Jogos de Equestria, onde pôneis do mundo todo competem pela vitória em várias atividades atléticas. Bom, ri agora os pôneis pequenos poderão competir com suas próprias responsabilidades pesadas. ri :Rainbow Dash: longe Ah, qualé! Conta logo a parte legal! :Estudantes: comemoram :Rainbow Dash: É isso aí! Vocês só precisam mostrar pra Srta. Harshwhinny a performance mais legal e mais incrível e espetacular de todas, e vocês vão pros Jogos! Então, quem serão os pôneis sortudos? :Diamond Tiara: É claro que vou ser eu! :Aura: Talvez eu! :Scootaloo: Talvez nós! :Snails: Talvez nós! :rangendo :Snips: sobressalta-se :baque :Snips: Ei! Poderia ser! : :Rainbow Dash: Aí, o time vencedor vai levar a bandeira de Ponyville pros Jogos de Equestria! Ah, vocês vão adorar isso! :Srta. Harshwhinny: Srta. Dash, faça o favor de conter esses seus ataques de entusiasmo. Muito bem, deixe-me ser clara quanto às regras. Vocês terão que formar times. Cada time irá criar sua própria performance de porta-bandeira. Todos os pôneis serão julgados pela graça, estilo e originalidade. O sistema de pontuação será muito complexo, e vou elaborá-lo primeiramente– sobressalta-se :Rainbow Dash: Ai, deixa essa questão pra depois. Conta logo o que é mais importante, como quem é o treinador! o apito É isso aí! Eu! E sabem por que eu sou qualificada pra treiná-los? Adivinhem quem levou a bandeira de Cloudsdale nos jogos quando era pequenininha? Eu! Ah, eu nunca vou esquecer disso! Eu apareci no estádio, abrindo minhas asas, e a bandeira tremulando ao vento! Eu fiz truques com aquela bandeira que nunca nenhum pônei tinha visto, e nem viu desde então! sobressalta-se :baque :Srta. Harshwhinny: Profissionalismo, Srta. Dash, eu insisto nisso. Se quiser manter seu trabalho como treinadora, deve ter uma atitude profissional e manter suas emoções sob controle! Será que fui absolutamente, cem por cento clara em tudo que disse?! :Rainbow Dash: Sim, Srta. Harshwhinny. Sabe, "profissionalismo" é o meu segundo nome. Rainbow Profissionalismo Dash. :Srta. Harshwhinny: Hmpf! Bom, daqui a três dias, a Srta. Dash irá acompanhar cada pônei competidor ao Império de Cristal, onde irão demonstrar suas performances pra mim e outros jurados, que irão julgá-los muito profissionalmente. :Rainbow Dash: a garganta Sim. É exatamente isso, senhora. E enquanto isso, preparem-se para treinar e treinar duro, porque eu sei que a cerimônia de abertura é a coisa mais importante que vai acontecer nas suas vidinhas jovens! Mas eu sei também que estão aptos para o desafio! E eu também! Ah, woohoo– oh... a garganta Eh, me encontrem depois da escola amanhã às quinze horas em ponto, e me mostrem suas habilidades de porta-bandeira. Eu estou indo embora daqui– profissionalmente. Viu que profissionalismo? :Srta. Harshwhinny: suspira Pôneis, o essencial é o seguinte: a performance precisa mostrar que sua cidade é importante pra vocês. Deixem Ponyville orgulhosa. Treinem duro, sejam ousados, surpreendam-me. Então, é só isso. :da escola toca :conversando :Scootaloo: Que tal fazermos uma performance perfeita e ganharmos esse negócio? :Apple Bloom: Eu diria que é super-hiper-demais! :Sweetie Belle: Só tem um problema! Aposto que todos os pôneis da sala vão querer competir. :Scootaloo: Escutem. Algum pônei da nossa sala vai levar a bandeira, e é melhor que seja uma de nós! Crusaders, estão dentro, ou estão dentro? Porque eu estou dentro! :Apple Bloom: Eu também! :pausa :Sweetie Belle: Eu também! :Scootaloo: Beleza, a performance vencedora tem que mostrar a importância de Ponyville, certo? :Apple Bloom e Sweetie Belle: Certo! :Scootaloo: Então, o importante de Ponyville é que... é que... é que... Hmm... Ah, já sei! É um lugar onde diferentes tipos de pôneis vivem juntos como amigos! :Apple Bloom: Pôneis terrestres como eu! :Sweetie Belle: Unicórnios como eu! :Scootaloo: E pégasos como eu! Temos que dar um jeito de mostrar isso na nossa performance. :Sweetie Belle: Precisamos de um plano. :Apple Bloom: E muito trabalho duro! :Scootaloo: E um montão de treino! Vão por mim, podemos até ser pequenas, mas nossos corações são fortes como o de cavalos! :Sweetie Belle: sobressalta-se :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Uou! :baque :Cutie Mark Crusaders: grunhem :aplausos :Diamond Tiara: Se isso é o melhor que vocês têm, então nós com certeza vamos ganhar. :Silver Spoon: Nós já temos a performance mais divina planejada. :Diamond Tiara: Tenho certeza que vai acabar com as outras – acabar mesmo. :Scootaloo: Mas nós somos vencedoras! E temos a cantar corações— :Silver Spoon: Claro. Mas sabem o que vocês não têm? :Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon: Suas cutie marks! Café com leite, café com leite, café com leite! :Apple Bloom: O que isso tem a ver com ser porta-bandeira? :Silver Spoon: Pôneis sem cutie marks representando Ponyville seria impensável! :Diamond Tiara: E nós, claro, já temos nossas cutie marks. Então já sabemos quem é que vai ganhar. :Scootaloo: Escutem, vocês duas! Com ou sem cutie marks, vocês vão ser só! As Crusaders vão levar a bandeira aos Jogos. Hmph! :Silver Spoon: Que vençam os melhores pôneis! :Scootaloo: Comece o jogo! :Rainbow Dash: Mostrem-me tudo que sabem, Cutie Mark Crusaders, e tratem de se empenhar! :Scootaloo: Não se preocupe, nós vamos! :Sweetie Belle: Olha, isso é só um detalhe do que fizemos juntas. Ainda não está perfeito, longe disso. :Diamond Tiara: Vamos ver as Cutie Mark Bobonas mostrando a performance tonta delas. :Silver Spoon: Vai ser uma baita confusão! :Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon: riem :Scootaloo: Desde os tempos antigos, em uma cidade incrivelmente incrível, três tipos de pôneis vivem juntos. :Apple Bloom: Somos pôneis terrestres! :Sweetie Belle: Somos unicórnios! :Scootaloo: Somos pégasos! E a cidade onde reina a amizade é o nosso lar. Recebam no estádio, a bandeira do lugar que mais amamos... :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Ponyville pra sempre! É! :Scootaloo: Ainda estamos ensaiando. Então? O que achou? :Rainbow Dash: Isso... foi... incrív– sobressalta-se pensando Pera um pouco, um momento... eu preciso ficar calma, fria e relaxada. falando Para fazer uma análise calma e clara– Pera um pouco. Vocês armaram isso do nada ontem?! Isso é– pensando Profissionalismo, Dash, mantenha as emoções sob controle! falando Ah, bom, no geral foi meio que, uh... rapidamente No geral, foi bom. Continuem se esforçando e talvez tenham chance. Eu tenho que ir, fui! :Apple Bloom: Vocês acham que ela gostou? :Sweetie Belle: Ah, não sei muito bem. :Scootaloo: Vocês ouviram! Se nos esforçarmos, temos uma chance. Vamos continuar trabalhando! Trotando, pôneis! :Diamond Tiara: Você viu aquilo?! Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas elas podem ganhar! :Silver Spoon: Mas como podemos detê-las? Já falamos que são pôneis café com leite! :Diamond Tiara: Precisamos dar um jeito para que elas fiquem irritadas. Ou talvez... para que fiquem preocupadas. :Diamond Tiara: Meninas, só queremos dizer que a apresentação de vocês foi impressionante! :Sweetie Belle: Espera, o quê? :Apple Bloom: Uhm... Obrigada? :Silver Spoon: Ah, mas é claro. Aliás, achamos que vocês são muito corajosas. :Scootaloo: Corajosas? Por quê? :Diamond Tiara: Não é óbvio? Pra nós é; aliás, é óbvio pra qualquer pônei. Vocês estão mostrando os três tipos de pôneis de Ponyville, mas vocês têm um pônei pégaso... :Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon: ...que nem sabe voar! :Apple Bloom: Mas pera aí, o que que isso tem a ver? :Silver Spoon: Eu diria que não saber voar tem tudo a ver com tudo! Não acha? :Diamond Tiara: Ou seja, um pônei pégaso na sua idade? Já devia estar voando há muito tempo. :Scootaloo: E daí se minhas asas não me levantam do chão? :Diamond Tiara: Querida, a sua carreira como porta-bandeira também não vai levantar do chão. :Silver Spoon: A Srta. Harshwhinny jamais vai escolher um pônei pégaso que não sabe voar para representar Ponyville na frente de Equestria inteira. :Sweetie Belle: A Srta. Harshwhinny nunca disse nada sobre isso! :Silver Spoon: Eu achava que era óbvio. :Diamond Tiara: Bom, divirtam-se treinando mesmo assim, ainda que a performance de vocês nunca – como eu posso dizer? – decole! :Sweetie Belle: Não dê ouvidos a elas, Scootaloo. Scootaloo? Está bem? :Scootaloo: Essa performance não tá funcionando. Temos que refazer completamente a minha parte. :Sweetie Belle: O quê? :Apple Bloom: Por quê? :Scootaloo: Se a gente quiser ganhar, eu vou ter que voar! :Sweetie Belle: E isso é possível? :Apple Bloom: E até amanhã? :Scootaloo: Talvez eu consiga voar se me empenhar o dobro. Viu? Ugh! Talvez se me esforçar o triplo... :Apple Bloom: Olha, não sei, Scootaloo, acho que o problema não é esse. :Scootaloo: Bom, eu só sei de uma coisa: só voando que vamos conseguir ganhar. Então, de volta ao treino! :Sweetie Belle: Acha que é uma boa ideia? :Scootaloo: sobressalta-se :Sweetie Belle: sobressalta-se :Scootaloo: grunhe :baque :Scootaloo: Eu vou me empenhar quatro vezes mais. :Apple Bloom: Talvez não. :Scootaloo: exasperadamente Pessoal, pessoal, pessoal! Tentem de novo! :Apple Bloom: boceja Ficamos ensaiando o dia inteirinho! A gente tá cansada! :Scootaloo: Tá bom! Vamos direto para a minha triunfal entrada voando. Você já fez o passo para a esquerda, pra direita, e tem uma volta. Daí eu entro— :baque :Scootaloo: Não saiu como eu imaginei. Bom... é só tentar essa parte de novo. de esforço físico :Apple Bloom: abafada Eu gostava da parte dela como tava antes. :Sweetie Belle: abafada Eu também! Mas ela só está preocupada em voar agora! :Scootaloo: Não se preocupem, eu vou voar bem alto amanhã no nosso ensaio final para a Rainbow Dash. Eu vou conseguir, vocês vão ver. de esforço físico :baque :Rainbow Dash: O.K., Cutie Mark Crusaders, este é o ensaio final antes da apresentação no estádio amanhã. Eu sei que vocês estão absolutamente, totalmente– ah, divirtam-se, ehehe. Eh, muito bem, vamos lá. o apito :Scootaloo: cansada Ponyville! Ah, lar da, hm-uhm... :Apple Bloom e Sweetie Belle: abafada Amizade! :Scootaloo: Amizade, isso! Há quatro– não, três tipos de pôneis. :Apple Bloom: boceja :Sweetie Belle: abafada Esquerda, esquerda! :Apple Bloom: abafada Desculpa! Eu tô cansada! E aí eu abaixo, e nós viramos– desculpa! :Apple Bloom e Sweetie Belle: de esforço físico :de mola :baque :Scootaloo: Tã-rã! sobressalta-se cansada E aí? O que achou? :Rainbow Dash: Eu achei... sabem... bom e tal. nervosamente Só uma ideia... talvez vocês queiram ficar, digamos, com a versão anterior, que era... eu não sei, como se diz mesmo? Melhor. Façam a performance de antes. Não brinquem com o sucesso, tá bom? Isso é sério. A–ah, agora eu preciso, eh... treinar outros pôneis! E não esqueçam que temos que pegar o trem cedinho pro Império de Cristal. Vejo vocês de manhã. :Scootaloo: O que vamos fazer? A competição é amanhã, e ainda não consigo voar...! A menos que.... :Sweetie Belle: Eu estou cansada demais! Não consigo continuar! :Apple Bloom: Eu também! Tô cansada, tô com fome, e nem gosto dessa performance! Parece que você é o centro das atenções! :Sweetie Belle: Ela tem razão, é como se não precisasse mais de nós. :Scootaloo: É claro que eu preciso de vocês! Sem vocês duas, quem é que vai segurar o aro? :Apple Bloom: Argh! Você ouviu bem o que disse? suspira Deixa pra lá. Eu vou pra casa descansar um pouco. :Scootaloo: E você? Também vai me abandonar? :Sweetie Belle: Temos que pegar o trem cedinho pro Império de Cristal. É melhor eu descansar. Nos vemos amanhã, Scootaloo. :Scootaloo: Vamos, Scootaloo! Faça isso por Ponyville! Só precisa se esforçar vinte vezes mais! de esforço físico Trinta... vezes... mais! Ugh! Só... um pouquinho... a mais! :baque :Scootaloo: de esforço físico suspira Não consigo voar. Eu não... consigo. :Maquinista: Império de Cristal! Todos a bordo! :Sweetie Belle: Scootaloo? sobressalta-se Aonde ela tá? :Apple Bloom: É melhor ela chegar logo. O trem já tá quase partindo! :Scootaloo Eu tô aqui... :Apple Bloom: A gente ficou com medo que você perdesse o trem! :Scootaloo: Eu... eu não vou mais. :Apple Bloom e Sweetie Belle: O quê?! :Scootaloo: Eu sou a mais fraca. Se eu for, e cair, falhar e não conseguir voar, eu vou estragar as suas chances. :Sweetie Belle: Não acredito que vai nos deixar na mão! :Scootaloo: Mas vocês vão ficar melhores sem mim! :Sweetie Belle: Mas isso não é verdade, Scootaloo! :Apple Bloom: Quer saber, Sweetie Belle? Deixa pra lá. Se ela vai sair, não a queremos, e não precisamos mais dela! :Scootaloo: Ótimo! :Apple Bloom: Ótimo! :Sweetie Belle: Ótimo... :soltando vapor :Maquinista: Todos a bordo! :do trem partindo :do trem :Rainbow Dash: Ah! Como vai a minha performance preferida? Ai, eu não consigo me conter! Eu quero tanto que vocês ganhem! ritmo da música de fundo Bum, bum, bum, bum... daí a Scootaloo faz um pulo pelo aro! :Apple Bloom: Bom, é que a Scootaloo não vai mais vir. :Sweetie Belle: Vai ficar em casa. :Rainbow Dash: Ela vai o quê?! :Apple Bloom: Ela colocou na cabeça que o único jeito de representar Ponyville era voando durante a performance! Como não conseguiu voar, ela decidiu... desistir. :Rainbow Dash: E aí vocês tentaram impedi-la de fazer isso, não é? :Sweetie Belle: Bom, na verdade, nós meio que dissemos pra ela... nervosamente :Apple Bloom: ...que não a queríamos mesmo. :Rainbow Dash: Espera aí, vocês enlouqueceram?! Vocês são um time, e um time nunca deixa um amigo para trás! grunhe :de sino :cantando :Rainbow Dash: Vamos lá! :Diamond Tiara: Que pena que não conseguiram! Vamos tirar uma foto das vencedoras para vocês! :Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon: continuam sob o diálogo :Sweetie Belle: Eu não gosto delas nem um pouquinho. :Rainbow Dash: Acelerem, meninas! :sendo rasgado :clangor :Rainbow Dash: Vai jogar fora o seu patinete? :Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Isso, mas eu não vim sozinha. :Scootaloo: sobressalta-se Hmph. Eu não quero vê-las. Afinal, o que estão fazendo aqui? Elas deveriam estar no trem. :Apple Bloom: Nós não vamos. :Sweetie Belle: Não sem você, Scootaloo. :Scootaloo: baixinho :Rainbow Dash: O que deu em você, Scootaloo? :Scootaloo: Eu não queria estragar a chance delas de ganharem só porque eu não sei voar. funga :Rainbow Dash: E quem disse que precisa saber? :Scootaloo: Mas voar é aquilo que os pôneis pégasos sabem fazer. Você voou quando foi porta-bandeira nos Jogos! :Rainbow Dash: Mas essa era eu! Você é você! E não importa se sabe voar ou não. Sua performance foi incrível porque você representou exatamente o que torna Ponyville especial. Você sabe do que eu tô falando, não sabe? :Sweetie Belle: Amizade. :Apple Bloom: Três tipos de pôneis vivendo juntos como amigos. Assim como nós. Pôneis terrestres... :Sweetie Belle: ...unicórnios... :Scootaloo: ...e pégasos. Mas Rainbow Dash... e se... e se minhas asas não crescerem? E se eu nunca voar? :Rainbow Dash: Presta atenção, Scootaloo. Talvez você voe algum dia, ou talvez não voe. Mas vocês são incríveis mesmo assim. Quem é a minha pequena mais forte de Ponyville? :comemora :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Ponyville pra sempre! É! :do microfone :Srta. Harshwhinny: microfone Durante os Jogos de Equestria, a bandeira de Ponyville vai ser levada pelas... Cutie Mark Crusaders! :comemora :Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon: resmungam :Rainbow Dash: a garganta Olha aqui. O que vocês três fizeram foi... aceitável. Uh? :Srta. Harshwhinny: Aceitável? Aceitável?! Foi simplesmente a coisa mais maravilhosa e incrivelmente fabulosa que eu já vi na vida inteira! ri :Rainbow Dash: Opa, contenha-se, Srta. Harshwhinny. Lembre-se: profissionalismo. :Srta. Harshwhinny: É que, bom, eu– nervosamente :Rainbow Dash e Cutie Mark Crusaders: riem :Scootaloo: Sabem o que isso quer dizer, né? :Apple Bloom: O quê? :Scootaloo: Que nós vamos ganhar cutie marks como porta-bandeiras! :Apple Bloom e Sweetie Belle: É! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: riem :música :créditos en:Transcripts/Flight to the Finish es:Transcripciones/Volando Hacia la Meta pl:Transkrypty/Przyjaźń uskrzydla Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 4ª temporada